


Presenting: The Backstreet Girls

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Series: Backstreet Genderswap [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki, Lexi, Brianne, Hollie and Karen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presenting: The Backstreet Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming, that's for sure. Fills my [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) free square, using "genderswap." Also, I managed to do this only using female singers for the Boys' female versions.

      
_**Nicolette "Nikki" Gina Carter  
** Portrayed by Ashley Roberts_

__Ashley has been my girl!Nick forever, the fact that her eyes are brown and his are blue aside. She just has that look that I could see Nick having if he were female, and it's been stuck in my head.

And since we're talking singers: [Ashley's "Yesterday"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsUkJjxBMhQ) vs. [Nick's "Scream"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfXAOh4qXcA)

      
_**Alexandra Jane "AJ/Lexi" McLean  
** Portrayed by Amy Winehouse_

__I fought with this one for ages, and this is the one that held this picspam back for so long. Amy is the quintessential girl!AJ for me, and no matter how much I tried to use other people, I kept coming back to her. She has a similar look (the tattoos, the crazy hair, they even have similar facial structures), and she even has a similar _voice_ , and that's what sealed the deal for me. And then she passed, and I was waffling on still using her face for this, so I tried to find someone else (suggestions included Kat Von D, Christina Perri, and Bif Naked), but ultimately I stuck with my gut feeling. Amy is just too perfect.

Vocal comparison: [Amy's "You Know I'm No Good"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-I2s5zRbHg) vs. [AJ's "London"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cn-yO2aMhZM)

      
_**Brianne Tamara Littrell  
** Portrayed by Nichole Nordeman_

__I know what you're thinking. Who is Nichole Nordeman? Well, to be honest, I didn't know who she was either until I started this. I knew for girl!Brian I wanted a contemporary Christian singer, and my first choice was Amy Grant, but I didn't realize how much older she was, and then her pictures didn't match up with my vision of girl!Brian. So I Googled "female Christian singers," and Nichole's name popped up. I did a image search on her, that second image popped up, and the bells went off in my head. I had my girl!Brian. (I also think Nichole really looks like Brian's wife, Leighanne, in that second image. And as a random idea, a friend had told me "You know, I could totally see Leighanne as girl!Brian.")

Vocal comparison: [Nichole's "I Am"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YeUuF3fE9iQ) vs. [Brian's "Gone Without Goodbye"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpUQK-sCOwk)

      
_**Hollie Diane Dorough  
** Portrayed by Jennifer Lopez_

__Like how I wanted a Christian singer for girl!Brian, I wanted a Latina singer for girl!Howie. JLo was an early passing thought, but the more I thought about her, the more I liked her. (And no one else was really doing it for me.) Plus, not only is she Latina, she's Puerto Rican like Howie, which is even more perfect.

Vocal comparison: [Jennifer's "On The Floor"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4H_Zoh7G5A) vs. [Howie's "100"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gM3N5gmayjY)

      
_**Karen Skye Richardson  
** Portrayed by KT Tunstall_

__girl!Kevin was, honestly, a last minute addition. That's how long I've been wanting to do this picspam: Kevin hadn't rejoined the group when I first came up with the idea. For girl!Kevin, I came up with KT for her voice not as much as her look which I know isn't quite the right way to do it.

Vocal comparison (which, by the way, was hard because Kevin never did a solo album): [KT's "Suddenly I See"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tlU-1u1JC8) vs. [Kevin's "There Goes My Baby"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0ajBe8YHBA)


End file.
